


Leather Cuffs and Bonds

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dominant Gibbs, Flogging, Language, M/M, Secret Santa, Submissive Tony, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between arguments, feelings of jealousy and a stalker will Gibbs find his boy in time, or will he be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/gifts).



> **AN 1:** NCIS AU - community consists out of Doms and subs. Tony has been Gibbs' boy since the day he started working at NCIS.
> 
>  **AN 2:** Beta work done by BlueFireBird, thank you so much!

**Chapter 1**

"Gear up, people. Dead Marine." Gibbs didn't even look Tony's way as he tossed the keys to his car over his shoulder for Tony to catch. He did smile as he saw the look of utter confusion on McGee's face, which was brought on by his action. "Kate, you and McGee get the truck and drive to the scene." He addressed the young agent as he made his way over to the elevator, pressing the piece of paper in her hand with the address on it.

"Yes, Gibbs." Caitlin Todd responded as she grabbed the truck keys that dangled from Gibbs' finger, together with the slip of paper. She looked over at McGee smugly, knowing that since she was the driver he'd have to do all the grunt work in the field today.

The team of four quickly filed into the tight space as the elevator descended rapidly to the parking garage. Gibbs stayed to the left as Kate and McGee went past him to get to the evidence truck. He looked over his shoulder to where Tony was silently following on his six. He was so proud of his boy and making Tony drive to the scene was a special reward. He waited for Kate and McGee to pull out before he pulled Tony against his chest and kissed him hard. His cock hardened as Tony just melted against him. "Good, Boy." He kissed Tony a few more times before he let him go and walked around the car to get in on the passenger side. He had to smile when Tony remained standing outside the car for a few moments before he got in. His boy knew that he was not allowed to come and since he had kept Tony on edge for the last two days he knew the younger man was struggling with his control. He also knew Tony would not fail; he would use his safe word when he felt the need. In the mean time, Gibbs could play all day long.

Tony had to breathe deep and hard when Gibbs released him and walked away from him. His Boss, but more important, his Master, had been merciless the last two days and although he was hard, Tony wouldn't want it any other way. He looked through the window as the older man got into the car and once again he realized just how lucky he was. Never in his life did he expect to find a Dom like Gibbs. His Master was the man fantasies were written about. Tony adjusted his aching cock and then got in behind the wheel. He started the car and swiftly made his way out of the garage. At the exit he waited for Gibbs to tell him where to go.

Gibbs couldn't help but to look at _his_ boy who sat behind the wheel, waiting patiently for him to tell him where to go. Gibbs leaned in and nibbled at the shell of Tony's ear. Normally at the office he had the restraint not to touch what belonged to him, except in an official capacity, but since they'd been gearing up for a long play weekend, things had been a bit more intense and he needed the contact and he needed to feel Tony's reaction to his touches. "If I told you to cum right now, you would do it, wouldn't you, boy? You would cream those pants of yours. Your hands would curl around the wheel, knuckles white with tension, while your breath would speed up as you chased the pleasure that's been building up inside of you for the past few days. Your legs will fall apart, but it will bring you no relief as your trousers are too tight, it will only make you ache more and since you know you're not allowed to touch what is mine, you would only concentrate on my voice, on my command over you until, finally, my words will send you over the edge and you would become undone, with my name on your lips." Gibbs nipped hard and then with a grin on his face he pulled away. "Body is in Anacostia Park. The Ensign was found by a jogger about an hour ago. As soon as the LEO's realized he was one of ours, we were called in."

Tony groaned as he leaned forward and rested his head against the wheel for a second before shifting uncomfortably in the seat and then turning into the street to head towards their crime scene. "That second B in your last name is very prominent today, Master." Tony always referred to Gibbs as his Master when they were alone. For him it always made their relationship so much more real.

Gibbs smirked. "As long as you remember it, Boy." He turned to face the front. "Let's go. Don't want Kate and McGee waiting for us."

"Yes, Boss." Tony slipped into his role as second in command with ease as he placed the car in drive and stepped on the gas.

**oo0oo--NCIS_SESA--oo0oo**

Gibbs was impressed with Tony's driving as they pulled in just behind Kate and McGee. He got out of the vehicle and walked towards the cordoned off area. "McGee sketch and photos. Kate with me, let's talk to the locals and the jogger. DiNozzo, look for possible witnesses." The choir of "yes Gibbs, yes, Boss" filled his ears as he and the profiler of the team made their way over to the local police. Even as they talked to the police and interviewed the witness, Gibbs was aware of the whereabouts of both of his other agents, especially his boy. He knew no other Dom would try anything, the broad leather wrist cuffs marked Tony clearly as owned, but he also knew that some Doms just couldn't take no for an answer. He also knew Tony loved to flirt, and sometimes the younger man took it just a bit too far.

Kate was still interviewing the witness and Gibbs was making notes in his pocketbook when his gut churned and immediately he looked up to find his agents. McGee was easy to spot, but as he looked around, he realized that he couldn't see DiNozzo anywhere. "DiNozzo!" He called out even as he started to walk in the direction he last spotted his senior agent. Gibbs called out again and was about to pull out his phone to call the sub when DiNozzo came jogging around the corner and behind him a man that made all of Gibbs' hair stand on end. The man was clearly a Dom and at a height of at least 6'5" and well over two hundred pounds, he made DiNozzo's 6'2" look terrifyingly small.

It took everything he had in him not to click his fingers once to get Tony on his knees and at his side. "DiNozzo, Report." He saw Tony frown at the tone of his voice, but he didn't care.

"This is Richard Farley. He lives about a block away and takes a short cut to work each day. He's fairly sure he can ID the Ensign, Boss." Tony reported quickly. Something in Gibbs' stance made him uneasy.

Gibbs cocked his head. "If that's the position, DiNozzo then what the hell are you doing on this side in the woods?" He barked out the question, his hands threatening to curl into fists out of frustration.

"You are very rude to this sub, Mister whoever you are," Farley spoke up as he stepped closer to Tony's side. Even as the man reached out to place a hand on his shoulder Tony moved away, but it was still too late as Gibbs growled once and pushed Tony hard, making the man lose his footing and falling down. Gibbs' "DiNozzo," was mixed with Farley's "Tony," but the sub pushed both men away from him and got to his own feet. He was pissed as he dusted the dirt from the back of his pants. "I told you I'm an owned sub, and I told you not to touch me when you did just that the first time. I'm warning you again, do not touch me. If you even try to touch me again, I will break your arm." He managed to stay polite, even as he gave the Dom a dressing down and only then did he turn to face his own. "You know I can take care of myself, Boss. You don't need to push me away." He looked at both the men before he continued. "Now, if both of you would excuse me, I've got work to do." He walked away not even bothering to inform Gibbs on what the possible witness had shown him. He'd already tagged the scene and would let McGee bag the evidence as soon as the probationary agent photographed the area.

Gibbs looked on as his sub walked off. He wanted nothing more than to get Tony back to his side and make sure that Tony knew to whom he belonged, but he also knew Tony was right and he knew that they would deal with had happened here after this case had been solved. Instead, he focused his attention on the Dom before him. "How did you hear about the death, Mister Farley?"

"I saw all of the activity and came over. It's then that I heard of the death." Farley explained, his voice clipped. He didn't like the agent before him. There was something in his attitude that rubbed him the wrong way. "Why were you so rude to Tony?"

Gibbs head snapped back at the familiarity of the Dom's tone. " _Special Agent_ DiNozzo is my second in command, but he also wears my marks. My attitude towards him has got nothing to do with you. What bothers me more is the fact that you've touched a claimed sub without his permission and even though he warned you off you were about to do it again. I would suggest that you stay away from him. One of my agents will be in contact with you. Please remove yourself from this scene in the meantime." Gibbs turned around and stalked off. He did not see the look of pure rage that crossed Farley's face before the Dom turned around and walked away.

**oo0oo--NCIS_SESA--oo0oo**

Tony found McGee up ahead on the trail and informed the young man of the find, directing him to the area before taking over the sketch pad and continued sketching up the area. He made sure to stay out of Gibbs' way the whole time and even managed to beg a lift from Ducky when the ME came to pick up the body. He knew he would pay for his behavior later on, but he really was not in a mood to deal with his Master. He was aware of the fact that Gibbs was very possessive, could even be described as jealous; especially towards him and with any other Doms in the same vicinity.

Back at NCIS the team started working the case from all angles, but it was as if they were missing a large and important piece of the puzzle. Nothing added up, and by the time it was dark and the rest of the office wasempty, Gibbs had screamed and yelled at every member of his team, Tony bearing the grunt of the temper as he shielded his team mates from Gibbs' rant. When Gibbs went out for coffee, Tony sent both Kate and McGee home. It was after ten at night and they had nothing to go on and keeping them there would not solve the case any faster. He waited alone for the senior agent to return. And he did not have to wait long.

"You gunning for my post, DiNozzo by sending _my_ team home?"

Tony saw red and he got to his feet. " _Your_ team was dead on their feet, they've been working this case for fourteen hours straight and keeping them here would not solve this crime any faster. If you'd stopped being pissed at me for something that I did not do, you would've seen this clearly, and not act like a total ass."

"Watch your tone with me, Boy. I am still your Dom and your attitude is bordering on total disrespect towards me." Gibbs stepped right up into Tony's personal space.

"I've never disrespected you in any way, Master, but you're the one who is coming to the wrong conclusions, without even giving me a chance to explain my side of the story. I've worked for you for the past five years. I've been your sub, your boy, for the same time and I've proven my loyalty to you over and over and yet each time another Dom even looks at me you distrust me." Tony lowered his gaze. "I think it's time we spend some time apart, Gibbs. We need to rethink this arrangement." He slowly sank to his knees and said the one word Gibbs never wanted to hear out of his sub's mouth. "Red." Tony got to his feet, picked up his go-bag and silently left the bullpen, not looking back once; not caring where he was going.

Gibbs remained rooted to the spot. Everything in him went dead and for the first time in many years he found himself with no idea what to do. Slowly he sank to his own knees, his hands covering his face as he rocked back and forth, staying in that position for a long time before he finally got to his feet, picked up his own bag and went home - to an empty house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony had no idea how long he drove around or how he finally ended up in that particular bar. In the end he just wanted to forget about what had happened between himself and Gibbs. He might have overreacted, but at this stage his emotions were still running amok and it was not a good idea to even try and think things through.

He took up a place at the end of the bar and ordered his first beer. He was grateful that the bartender decided not to make small talk as he sat and slowly drank the ice cold beer. He stayed seated until a booth opened up and he moved to it. This time he ordered a double bourbon and downed it quickly, indicating to the waitress that he wanted another. Tony had no idea on how many doubles he downed, when someone shifted in next to him. Without looking up from the empty glass in front of him, Tony spoke up. "Not available, not interested. Just move along."

"I think you had enough, don't you?"

Tony looked up and looked into the concerned face of Dominant Farley. "Are you following me?" He had no idea why he asked such an absurd question and he ducked his head in shame. "Sorry, it's the alcohol talking."

Farley shook his head. "It's all right, but I really think you’ve had enough." He took the glass away and indicated to the waitress to remove it and ordered a tall glass of water for the man next to him.

"You're not my Dom, you can't tell me if I had enough." Tony snapped as he unsteadily came to his feet only to stumble forward and nearly face planted as he tried to walk out.

Luckily for him Farley was fast on his feet and he steadied the drunken man. "I know you told me that I've got no permission to touch you, but you're in no condition to stand, walk or drive on your own and as a Dom it's my responsibility to make sure you're all right."

"I don't need your help, or any other Dom's help." Tony sneered and tried to rip free from the hold Farley had on his arm, only to overbalance and this time he did fall. He fell badly and hit his head hard on the side of the table which left him dazed for several moments, blood streaming down his face.

Farley kneeled next to the dazed man immediately, napkin in his hand as he tried to stem the bleeding. "Easy," he pushed Tony's hands away as the sub tried to touch the injury. It was a deep wound and it would need medical treatment. Farley managed to get Tony to his feet and out of the bar, assuring the bartender that he would take care of the sub.

Everything happened in a daze as Tony found himself being led away and he tried to protest. "Leave me, I'll get help on my own, I don't need your help." He tried to pull away, but this time found himself pinned against a strange car, the Dom right in his face.

"You're drunk, you're injured and I will NOT let you get in your car and get into an accident. You will come with me and I will take care of you, do you understand, boy?" Farley hissed as he pulled hard on Tony's hair in an attempt to make Tony focus on him.

Tony's gut turned, but he just couldn't care to listen to it at the moment and there was something about Farley that called out to him and he relaxed against the Dom's hold, nodding his head. "Yes, Sir."

"Good boy." Farley led Tony back to his own waiting car, helping him into the unfamiliar vehicle, buckling him in and then getting in on the driver's side, pulling away. By this time Tony's head was throbbing and although he was sure Farley talked to him, doing something to him, but nothing made sense until his eyes finally rolled over and he sank into unconsciousness.

**oo0oo--NCIS_SESA--oo0oo**

**Following Day**

Gibbs frowned as he looked at the time. It was already past ten in the morning and there was still no sign of Tony. Both Kate and McGee were worried as well and McGee was about to suggest tracing Tony's cell phone when Gibbs spoke up.

"McGee, find Tony."

"On it, Boss." McGee started to type away and soon frowned as he kept on coming up with nothing.

"Spit it out, McGee." Gibbs stepped up to the desk as he saw the look on the young agent's face.

"I can't get a fix, Boss."

"What do you mean, you can't get a fix, McGee, I thought you could trace Tony's cell phone where ever it is."

"Normally I could, Gibbs, but it looks like his phone is switched off. It's not pinging anywhere."

Gibbs shook his head. Tony would never have switched off his phone. Rule #3, never be unreachable was one of the first rules Tony learned and the one he always obeyed. Even when he went undercover, he always made sure to make contact with Gibbs, letting his Master know that all was well. "Get a BOLO out on him and his car, McGee." Gibbs turned around and made his way down to autopsy. He needed to talk to a friend.

Ducky looked up as the doors to his domain slid open and Gibbs stepped inside. By the body language of his friend, he knew something was bothering the other Dom. "Care to share your burden with me, Jethro?"

"I fucked up, Ducky." Gibbs hitched himself up onto the empty autopsy table, letting his legs swing back and forth as he waited for his oldest friend to speak up.

Ducky arched an eyebrow at Jethro's language. His friend normally did not swear, and the use of such harsh words indicated that the man was really upset. "This has something to do with young Anthony begging a lift from me yesterday after we visited the crime scene and the fact that he has yet to arrive at work today, I assume."

Gibbs smiled a small smile. People tend to forget just how perceptive the old ME could be. "You got it in one, Duck. I made a scene yesterday without getting Tony's side of the story and yesterday evening I said some very harsh words to him. He safe worded, Duck and then he walked out. You know him, he may be really mad at me, but he would not willingly fail to come into work while we're working an active homicide."

"I assume you got Timothy to trace Anthony's phone?" Ducky frowned. He understood why Jethro was so upset. "Have you decided on how to handle this situation when he does come in?" He needed to stay positive, even if it was just for his friend's sake.

"Without losing my cool?" Gibbs shook his head. "He's the only person in this world, Duck that makes me so emotional that I can't think straight. I have a feeling that this time I've gone too far and although I want to make it right, he also needs to take responsibility for his behavior."

Ducky arched an eyebrow. "And since when has Anthony not done just that? Already you are getting ahead of yourself, Jethro. You need to tone it back. That boy of yours, has been at your side for the past five years and I cannot think of one instance where he did not step up to the plate and take responsibility for his actions."

Receiving a dressing down from a man he saw as a mentor made Gibbs realize just how unfair he was. "Tony's right, Ducky, maybe it's time we did rethink our arrangement." He looked down at his hands and then back at the man standing across from him. "Will you act as mediator, Ducky? You know Tony respects you and I do as well. I don't think we'll be able to work this out between ourselves this time."

"Do you think it's time to get so formal, Gibbs? I cannot even remember the last time I had to act as mediator between any Dom and sub couple. I do suggest you and Tony take a few days off after this case has been put to bed and refocus yourselves on what you have between you. Both of you need to find your inner balance again, Jethro. You need to reestablish your roles as Dominant and submissive and that you can only do when you're alone. No mediation will work for this situation."

Ducky's words rang true and Gibbs wanted to reply when the autopsy door slid open and Abby stormed in.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs." She had some papers in her hand, which she continued to flap around. "I think Timmy has a stalker, and I don't think it's in a good way." She started laying the papers down and Gibbs realized that it was photos.

"What are you talking about, Abby?" He got up from the table and walked over to her.

"I had a look at the photos taken by McGee yesterday, Gibbs and found this." She pointed to the first photo. "This is Mister Creepy and as you can see he shows up in every photo taken at the crime scene." She then picked up the second photo and shoved it into Gibbs' hands. "This one is of a crime scene you attended about three weeks ago." She picked up the last two photos and handed it over as well. "These are of another two earlier cases and he appears in them as well."

The blood drained from Gibbs' face as he looked at the photos and realized who the man was. "Farley," he turned to face Abby. "He's not after McGee, Abby. He's after Tony." He was already reaching for his phone to call McGee. He didn't even wait for McGee to answer his phone properly before he ordered him and Kate down to Abby's lab. He slammed his phone shut and then looked at the photos again. "Tony took these photos, McGee at that stage was collecting further evidence that you need to start working on ASAP." He grabbed the rest of the photos and headed to the door. He needed to find out more about the Dom in the photos. He should've listened to his gut yesterday. Now he was certain that Tony was in danger and he had a feeling Farley was part of it.

In Abby's lab, he barked out orders to his team. He had Kate going through even more old cases to see if they could work out at which case Farley had first appeared. He had Abby and McGee doing facial recognition to find out if the name the Dom had given was indeed the correct one and then McGee had to find out everything about the man he could. Gibbs wanted to kick himself for not recognizing the man earlier, he was supposed to be the leader of this team and he couldn't even spot a potential stalker that appeared to have been trailing them for the last few months.

"That's not going to help get Tony, Jethro." Ducky spoke up as he saw the various emotions that crossed the team leader's face. "Blaming yourself for not noticing him earlier is not going to solve this right now."

Gibbs wanted to snap at the older man, but he bit on his tongue and nodded his head. Once again Ducky was right. Playing the blame game now would not work. He took his phone and dialed a familiar number. "Fornell," he took a deep breath. "I need your help. Tony's missing." Gibbs continued to explain to the FBI agent what they had and ended the call when Tobias indicated that he was coming right over.

He was about to demand answers from his team when his phone rang and he answered it shortly. "Gibbs." He listened to the voice, grabbed a pen and wrote down an address before closing the phone. "Todd, with me. The locals found Tony's car. Let's go." Both agents left the lab running.

Abby looked on as Gibbs and Kate disappeared around the corner. "Find him, Gibbs." She whispered the words and then turned back to her own task. She had to find a positive match to the face; they had to find out who this man was who dared to stalk one of their own, who might even have Tony in his clutches right now.

**oo0oo--NCIS_SESA--oo0oo**

Gibbs found no relief in finding Tony's car without his boy with it. The fact that it was locked up and showed no signs of being tampered with did nothing to calm him down. He made his way over to a bar that shared the parking area with a few other businesses. For once luck was on their side as the bar was open, the owner busy restocking for the weekend. Gibbs introduced himself and Kate and then took out a photo of Tony. "Did you see this man here last night?"

The owner, Cornell, shook his head. "Sorry, I was off last night; you need to talk to my boy. He was on duty." He turned around and called out to a man who was busy stacking boxes in a back room. "Alex, do you recognize this man?" He held out the photo to the man who approached them quickly.

Gibbs was not surprised when the man took the photo and then sank to his feet, leaning against the owner's leg. "Yes, Master. He was here yesterday evening. Came in alone, sat there at the corner of the bar. He ordered one beer and then made himself comfortable in the last booth where he drank double bourbons."

Gibbs wanted to groan at the choice of Tony's drinks. With his father being an alcoholic, Tony very rarely touched the hard stuff, and Tony drinking bourbon, showed him just what a bad state of mind his boy was in.

The sub Alex spoke up again. "He was the one I told you about, Sir."

Dominant Cornell placed a hand on the back of his sub's head. "The one who hit his head?"

"Yes, Sir." He looked at Gibbs, licked his lips nervously and then continued talking. "He had several doubles, Sir. I was about to cut him off when a Dominant showed up and told me he knew the sub and that he would make sure to get him home." Alex shook his head. "The Dom called the sub Tony, and there was a small argument between them. Tony tried to get out on his own, but he lost his balance and hit his head on the side of the table. It was bleeding badly. I wanted to call for an ambulance, but the Dom said he'd take care of it and they left together." Alex looked at this Dom again before he continued. "I followed them out. I wanted to make sure Tony was all right. I saw the Dom pinning him to a car, taking control of the situation and Tony relaxed and they got in and drove off."

"You did well, Alex." Gibbs pulled out his phone and showed a photo of the man they knew as Richard Farley to the sub. "Is this the man who was here?"

Alex looked at the photo on the phone and then nodded his head. "Yes, Sir. That's him, that's the Dom that helped Tony out of here."

Gibbs heart clenched at the words. "You said they drove off, do you what make the car was?"

Alex nodded again and then gave them a description of the color and make of the vehicle. "I did not look at the registration number, I'm sorry."

"You've been a great help, thank you." Kate spoke up for the first time. She could see by the look on Gibbs' face that this was becoming too much for Gibbs and knew it was time to get him out of here. They both greeted the Dom and sub before heading out. Already she had her phone out and dialed McGee's number with the description they had of the car. She ended the call and saw Gibbs still standing outside the door, looking dazed.

"Snap out of it, Gibbs. Brooding over what went wrong between you and Tony will not bring him back. You bringing your A-game will." She pushed him in the direction of their car.

Gibbs had to smile. "You will make a sub very happy one day, Kate."

Kate smiled. "Let's find Tony first, Gibbs."

Gibbs turned and then started to walk through the parking lot.

"What are you looking for, Gibbs?"

"I'm treating it as a crime scene, Agent Todd."

Kate nodded her head. Gibbs' head was back in the game. "Then let's walk the perimeter." Together they fine combed the lot, but found nothing that could be linked to Tony's disappearance. Gibbs noted a large industrial dumpster on the side of the road, half a block away from the bar and made his way over. What he found there made him turn ash white. "Get the camera out of the trunk, Kate and an evidence bag." He got to his feet and gave Kate her first look on what he'd found. It was Tony's wrist cuffs. Not loosened at the cuffs, but roughly cut through and thrown to the side.

Kate blanched at the sight. It was clear that Tony did not remove those cuffs himself and whoever did it, did so without his permission. They had to find Tony.

**oo0oo--NCIS_SESA--oo0oo**

Tony became aware of his surroundings as the pain in his head finally brought him to the world of consciousness. He groaned and turned his head only to find the bile pushing up into his mouth and he retched hard. Foul smelling vomit spewed from him and he started to cough hard. He gasped for breath and would've choked if someone hadn't quickly turned him to his side and slapped him hard on the back.

"Easy," a voice that sounded vaguely familiar spoke up next to him as he was turned back and helped into a seated position before something was placed in front of his mouth and tipped forward so that he could taste the cool water offered to him and he took a deep gulp.

"Not too much, you'll get sick again." The voice spoke again and Tony frowned. He couldn't see anything and for a moment he panicked before he realized that there was something covering his face. By the pressure around his head it felt like a mask. He brought up his hands to take it off only to realize that his hands were chained to his waist. "What the hell, release me." He started to struggle hard against the metal cuffs that he now could feel covered his wrists.

Hands settled on his shoulders and shook him hard. "Stop struggling, it's of no use. You will not free yourself."

"Farley," Tony finally managed to place the voice. "What are you doing? I'm a Federal Agent, release me."

The hit to his solar plexus was unexpected and it robbed Tony of his breath, making him gasp hard and sending him into another coughing fit.

"You will address me properly. I am your Master. If you fail to do so, I will do more than just hit you in the stomach." The man had grabbed Tony's hair and pulled his head back hard. "Do you understand, Pet?"

Tony's own temper bristled. "You are not my master. I belong to Leroy Jethro Gibbs and have been his boy for the past five years. Release me, you have no right over me." Tony couldn't help but to yell out as a sharp pain exploded on the side of his head and it continued to build into agonizing torture. "NO!!!" He tried to move away, but found himself unable to do so as the large man held him tight, continuing to press down on the side of Tony's head where he now belatedly remembered he had injured himself.

"Do you understand, Pet, you belong to me!" Farley continued to talk as he dug his fingers deeper into the wound. Already he could feel the leather mask wetting up with Tony's blood. He would have Tony as his submissive, but first he had to break him and that was always his favorite part.

Tony stopped screaming, and bit hard into his bottom lip refusing to give the man the pleasure in hearing him in pain. He knew he had to find the place inside of him where he could separate the pain he was feeling from himself. He didn't want to go into his subspace; it made his reaction time slower and he was more vulnerable, but at this stage it was the only way he could deal with the excruciating pain.

Farley hated it when Tony stopped screaming. He wanted to hear the boy scream, needed to know that the sounds of anguish coming from the sub were caused by his own hands. He took his thumbs away from the now freely bleeding head wound and fumbled with the clasps behind Tony's head that kept the mask firmly in place. Finally managing to loosen the mask he ripped it free. He screamed out in his own rage as he realized that Tony had slipped into subspace, distancing himself from what was physically happening to his body. "That will not work, I will not allow you to remove yourself from the here and the present." He shook Tony hard and when he only got a slight reaction he changed tactics. He released Tony from the chains that bound his ankles to the floor and lifted him over his shoulder carrying him off.

Tony was aware of the fact that he could see and he forced himself to take note of his surroundings, even if he'd done so sluggishly. His head throbbed, his vision blurred and he found himself being lifted up and thrown over the large man's shoulder, being carried in a fireman's hold. He gasped hard as he was dumped into a bath and before he could even think of trying to lift himself out, tons of ice cold water got dumped over him. Tony tried to struggle again, his muscles cramping up immediately due to the fact that he was chained up for hours and then the shocking temperature of the water.

"NO!!!" He struggled again and then found that he was pushed down into the rapidly filling tub, the volume of water already making it possible for Farley to dunk his head under the water, holding him down. He gulped in more water, unable to close his mouth in time and could feel the water streaming into his mouth and his nose, the noises dulled as his ears filled up as well. He was about to give up when he was roughly pulled up again and he coughed hard and continued to cough.

"Do you get it, Pet? You are not allowed to go into subspace. You will remain with me. Your pleasure and pain belongs to me and you will not rob me of my own pleasure by removing yourself and hiding within yourself." Farley continued to shake Tony, hitting him with fists until the smaller man's eyes rolled over in his head and he sagged unconscious against the bigger man.

Farley merely picked up the limp body and flung it over his shoulder again, walking back to the large area where he chained Tony back in place. He continued to work Tony's body over for hours, before he finally stood back and breathed hard. "I will break you, you will call me Master." He turned around and left the room, making ready to go out. He knew leaving his pet here was safe. No one knew he had the sub and with this place being out in the middle of nowhere made it the perfect hideaway. He would be back in a few hours and then he could continue Tony's training. He had been following Tony for the past six months and now that he had him in his grasp, he would make sure that Tony finally belonged to him.

**oo0oo--NCIS_SESA--oo0oo**

"That arrogant bastard used his own name, Boss." Abby spoke up as she entered the bullpen, grabbing the remote and flicking the screen on. "Richard Farley, age forty-three was born in Virginia; parents Michael and Genevieve Farley. No siblings and his parents passed away when he was in his late twenties. He moved to Baltimore a few years back and relocated to Anacostia beginning of last year. He's a qualified accountant and worked for a company here in Washington until earlier this year when he was let go for inappropriate behavior towards a claimed sub. No formal charges were laid."

"Any priors? Where does he stay?" Gibbs asked as he stepped up to the screen. It bothered him that there was already evidence that the man had a problem with claimed subs. He turned to face Abby. "Well?"

"No priors, although he has a sealed juvie record. As for where he's staying, that's a bit more difficult. The address he gave to us was vacated after he was fired and at this stage I can't find any current address for him." Abby flicked the remote again. "I did however figure out when he seems to have become interested in our Tony." "The first image I could find of him was with this case. It was the case of the missing Petty Officer Franks."

Gibbs interrupted. "Tony worked lead on that case." He himself was on desk duty as he copped a shoulder wound the week prior.

"Correct." Abby turned back to the screen and called up various other photos of different crime scenes. "I found him on a total of eighteen cases in the last six months. This case being the nineteenth.

Gibbs growled out of frustration and then McGee spoke up. "I managed to get into his juvie record, Boss." He hit his keyboard and the record appeared on the big screen. "When he was eleven he was picked up for bullying that resulted in a boy aged seven being hospitalized. After that he was picked up again for cruelty towards animals and also grave desecration." McGee read the charges and frowned. "Why was this sealed?"

"It seems like Mister Farley's parents had friends in high places." Fornell's voice sounded behind them and the team turned to face the FBI agent.

"What have you found out, Tobias?"

"That Richard Farley needs to be locked up and the key thrown away." He held out a file to Gibbs. "That record you have is false. Here are the correct ones and it makes for horrifying reading." He waited until Gibbs opened the file before he continued. "Farley has been accused of abusing, kidnapping, torturing and raping claimed submissives for the past twenty-three years. Several charges have been made against him, all of them dropped due to the fact that his deceased mother's brother has great pull in the Justice Department." Tobias locked eyes with his friend when he realized Gibbs had seen the name of the person responsible for keeping this monster on the streets.

"The Chief Justice himself?" Gibbs roared out in anger. He couldn't believe his eyes. Already he reached for his weapon when Fornell stepped in front of him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"The man is being dealt with, Gibbs. Your Director, my Director and SecNav have all been informed. He will not be Chief much longer. We are already making arrangements for him to be arrested." He looked at the file still clutched in Gibbs' hand. "He's the one who gave me that personally, Gibbs. He's trying to save his own bacon, but it's not going to work. We will not make a deal with him."

Gibbs looked at the file in his hand. "Does he know where Farley is?"

"He's unsure, but gave us a few options. That's why I'm here. I knew between Abby and McGee they'd find the place Farley is keeping DiNutso at."

"Get on it, people." Gibbs watched as his team each took a possible address and started searching. McGee spoke up first.

"Think I have it, Boss." He brought the map up and zoomed in. "This property is registered in Farley's maternal grandmother's maiden name. It's an old farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. Definitely remote enough to keep someone captive without bringing unnecessary attention down on yourself."

"Get me satellite images for the past twenty-four hours, McGee." Gibbs turned to face Fornell. "How many did he kidnap?"

"As far as we know, only one and that was about three years ago.

Where did he keep the sub he kidnapped?"

"He dumped him, drugged to the gills. He was unable to say where he was kept." Fornell shared the information softly. "He also committed suicide about three weeks after he was found."

That piece of information did not sit well with Gibbs. "Do we know why he released him?"

"No one knows, the sub refused to talk about it, refused to lay a charge against the man. The only reason why we know it was Farley that was involved was because while the sub was admitted in hospital and still under the influence of the drugs, he kept on begging for Farley to stop by name. When he was awake and confronted with the name he refused to say anything."

"Boss, images available." McGee brought the satellite images up and they watched the infrared heat images fill the screen. They looked on as a man exited the large building, got into his car and drove off. Gibbs ordered McGee to fast forward the images and then when a vehicle appeared on the screen it was hours later. A heated body got out of the vehicle, walked around the car and helped another man out, slinging him over his shoulder and moving into the house.

Gibbs had seen enough. "Gear up, people." He turned to Abby. "At the crime scene, Tony said that Farley took a short cut through the park each day to work. We now know he lied as he was not working, or even staying there, but find me a connection between our dead Ensign and Farley, Abby. See if you can link him to the murder." He grabbed his own pack and side arm and headed out with the rest of the team. He knew Fornell's team would be waiting outside for them. It was time to go and rescue his boy and bring him home.

**oo0oo--NCIS_SESA--oo0oo**

They parked a good way from the house and set up a command center. Already Fornell had sent out two of his agents to go and scout the area closer to the house. They were sure Farley was not there as they had seen on the infrared images that he left in his car, but the house was old and they could not pick up any heat signals from inside so they had no idea if there was anyone inside with Tony.

The agents returned quickly and filled the senior agents in about what they had found. They could pick up no movement from inside the house and from what they could see in the way of tracks leading back and forth from the house it was only one person. Gibbs knew they wouldn't find Tony's tracks as he was carried in. "We're going in." He turned around so that Fornell could check the straps to his bulletproof vest and then did the same with Fornell. Both men checked their weapons before the small task team quietly made their way over to the house and gained entry through a back door. Gibbs was in constant contact with McGee, the young agent keeping an eye out for Farley and the fact that he might possibly return.

Gibbs entered the house first, the rest of the team following behind him. They started on the left and cleared room after room. The last door they reached was locked and Gibbs knew he would find Tony inside. He didn't hesitate for one moment, but kicked the door inwards and stormed in. Everything faded around him as he found Tony in the middle of the room, fastened to a St. Andrew's cross. He growled as he made his way over and placed his finger against Tony's throat, looking for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one. "McGee, send in the medics." He ordered through his comms system and then turned his full attention towards his unconscious sub. "Help me get him loose, Tobias." Gibbs asked as he started to loosen the heavy leather straps that bound Tony to the cross. He placed his body against Tony's as Tobias loosened the last strap and Tony sagged forward. "Easy, boy, I've got you." Gibbs gently placed Tony on the floor and then continued to remove the full face mask together with the ball gag that was inserted into Tony's mouth. He hissed as he saw the bloody mess on the side of Tony's head. By the look of the stitches it seemed that Farley had placed the stitches in himself. "You waking up for me, Tony?" Gibbs took Tony's cold hands into his and rubbed them hard. He was worried about Tony's low body temperature. He took off his jacket and placed it over Tony's naked body. He couldn't help but to notice the livid bruises that covered Tony's torso, chest and even his legs. It frightened him that Tony might have been sexually abused, but until a rape kit was conducted and Tony told them otherwise he could only hope that his fears were unfounded.

The EMTs worked quickly and had Tony strapped down on a gurney within moments. "Tobias?" Gibbs looked up.

"Go with your boy, Gibbs. We'll clean up here." Fornell pushed his friend after the fast leaving paramedics. "Keep me up to date, and I'll do the same." He slapped Gibbs on the shoulder and then looked on as his friend exited the room with the paramedics in front. Fornell squared his shoulders. "Let's work this scene, people." He touched his ear piece. "McGee, keep a look out and let me know if our friend shows up." He turned his attention back to the room and looked on as his team started processing the scene. This time Richard Farley would not get away.

**oo0oo--NCIS_SESA--oo0oo**

**Bethesda Medical Centre: 48 Hours Later**

"It's over, Gibbs." Fornell spoke up as he entered Tony's hospital room and found his friend where he left him about eight hours ago when they found a lead on where Farley was and he personally went to go and follow it up.

"What happened?" Gibbs voice was gruff.

"He refused to hand himself in. One of our snipers took him out. I personally identified the body." Fornell knew it would be of little comfort, but at least it was over. "How's he doing?"

"Being stubborn as usual and refusing to wake up. Ducky and his doctor say I need to be patient, but how can I be patient when the last time I talked to him, to my boy, we parted with him safe-wording out. I just want him to be all right, Tobias." Gibbs lowered his head, letting it rest on top of Tony's hand.

Fornell had no words so he just stood and watched over his best friend and Tony as Gibbs continued to talk to his boy. Telling him that everyone was rooting for him, how Abby was driving him up the wall and how concerned McGee and Kate were. He still couldn't believe that Farley had killed the young Ensign just so that he could get close to Tony. Abby had found the Dom's DNA all over the young man, he was clearly raped before he was killed. Farley then stayed in the vicinity to make sure he could interact with the agent. The place he'd shown Tony contained cigarette butts and it tested positive with his DNA, he was so cocky and thought he would get away with it again, like he'd done for so many years. He looked on and then his eyes grew wide and he smiled. Tony's eyes had finally opened and his hand turned over so that he could squeeze the hand that held his own. Tobias knew it was time to leave and he silently turned around and left quietly, leaving the couple to start healing their bond.

"Master?" Tony frowned as he woke up, finding himself in a very uncomfortable bed and by the smell he knew he was in hospital. He looked next to him and found Gibbs' eyes on him. Everything that happened flooded back into his consciousness and he struggled to meet Gibbs' eyes, knowing he was to blame for the mess he found himself in. "I'm sorry."

Gibbs lifted Tony's chin with his finger as he saw the sub remembering what had happened and knew Tony was blaming himself. "I'm the one who should say I'm sorry, Tony. I know words will not make everything that happened disappear, but if you're still willing to be my boy we'll work things out and build our bond into something stronger and even more special than we already have."

"I will always be your boy, Master." Tony replied softly and sighed as Gibbs leaned in and kissed him gently on the head. He couldn't help the tears that gathered in his eyes and wet his cheeks. "He took my cuffs, Master, he damaged our bond. I didn't know, I would've fought him hard, I'm sorry."

Gibbs shook his head. "Our bond is still in place, Boy. He didn't damage that. He might have taken away that which showed you belonged to me, but in here where it matters, we are still bonded." He placed his hand over Tony's chest and placed Tony's hand on his chest. "Well get through this, Boy, I promise." Gibbs lowered his head and held his boy tight as the sub's body shook with sobs that wracked his body. They were going to have a difficult couple of months ahead of them, but Gibbs knew they would make it through. He would not give up and he knew that Tony would not give up either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Epilogue**

**Three Months Later**

Tony's body arched upwards as yet another well placed stroke of the flogger landed on his back, making him shiver with need. "Master!" He called out as his hands tightened around the cuffs that held him upright, begging for more.

"You're not letting go, Boy. It's time to let go, trust me, trust in yourself, trust in the pair of us." Gibbs had moved silently up to where Tony was suspended from the overhead beam in their play room. Their relationship had grown, it was healthier, but there was one thing that still remained beyond their reach. Tony refused to fall over the edge and settle into his subspace. A few times they managed to get him to the brink, but then Tony would fight it and it would not work out. Gibbs understood why Tony was reluctant to let go, he was afraid of losing control again, afraid of being vulnerable and being attacked. It had taken Gibbs hours of being patient with his boy, before Tony finally told him what had happened after he was nearly drowned. Tony had regained consciousness and Farley had used his fists to pound Tony's body to a near pulp. He'd used a ball gag to hinder Tony from screaming and every time Tony wanted to fade away, he used a different method to bring him back to the present, torturing him again and again. In those hours in which he kept Tony captive, he'd managed to take away the one place that was special for Tony. He made sure that Tony never sunk into his subspace to feel the endorphins carrying him from feeling pain and pleasure separately towards what made him fly. And it now it was the time to erase that pain and make Tony fly again.

"Let go, Boy. I'm here, just let go." Gibbs stepped back and cracked the flogger against his thigh before bringing it down on Tony's back, getting back into a well practiced rhythm and finally he found what he was looking for. Tony's breathing had slowed down to match the strokes he placed on his back, his sub's body finally relaxing. The flogger became an extension of his own arm and he himself fell into the rhythm, his own breathing matching Tony's. He worked his way down his boy's body. He started at the top of Tony's shoulders and worked his way down to Tony's thighs. He made Tony's body blush red, the lines he painted on Tony's skin blending into a deep rose color, leaving no sign of where one mark started and the next one stopped.

Finally Tony's shoulders slumped and he started to move restlessly, words became meaningless as they spilled from his mouth. He started sobbing, begging for more, begging for mercy until he let go and sank into his space. He threw his head back, his eyes glazed as he just let Gibbs take him deeper and deeper into the one place he truly felt safe.

Gibbs smiled the moment Tony entered his subspace. He knew his boy well enough to recognize the exact moment it happened. He started letting up on the strokes, not wanting to stop abruptly, wanting to keep Tony just there. It took him a few moments before he could place the flogger down and then he made his way over to his boy. "Perfect, you're perfect. He whispered the words as he kneaded Tony's ass cheeks hard, loving the way Tony pushed into his touches. His cock pulsated with need and he was grateful that he'd prepped his boy carefully before he strung him up high.

"Master, please," Tony begged as he felt Gibbs behind him. His back was on fire, the burning sensation throbbing in pace with his heartbeat, but also with his own hard cock that was bound with a leather harness.

"What do you need, boy?" Gibbs continued to play with Tony's reddened flesh, stroking his fingers over the visible welts before leaning in and sucking a mark on Tony's shoulder, leaving yet another mark of his on what he owned.

"You, I need you. Please, Master, please, Sir, fuck me. Make me your boy, mark me, claim me, please." Tony nearly sobbed at the end.

"Will always give you what you need, boy. You belong to me, Tony. You're mine." Gibbs pulled Tony's buttocks apart and thrust forward settling himself within the tight channel in one single movement. He didn't give his boy time to adjust to his girth, but set a hard pace, knowing that they both needed this. His hips pistoned forward and he placed a bracing arm around Tony's waist to keep his boy in place. He continued to thrust, his own ragged breathing filling the air, mixed with Tony's sounds of pleasure and then his own release was upon him and he came with a mighty roar. He could feel his seed coating Tony's channel, dripping out and running down Tony's thighs and still he continued to move forward. He found the spot on Tony's shoulder he'd sucked on before and bit down hard. He knew he broke the skin as the coppery taste of Tony's blood filled his mouth and he withdrew his mouth, lapping at the mark, making sure it didn't bleed too much. Finally, his orgasm ebbed away and he could feel himself going soft. He withdrew from the hot channel and walked around his boy, teasing his nipples by twisting them and sucking on them. "You want to come, Boy. Want release?" His hands found the leather harness that covered Tony's leaking cock.

Tony shivered, his body ached with a burn that he had not felt in a very long time. This was what he needed, what he longed for. His eyes found Gibbs' and he smiled. "Please, Master. I was a good boy, please." He bit hard into his bottom lip as Gibbs' hands found his cock and stroked him with long even strokes. He shivered again, but did not let go, not until his Master gave him permission would he let go of his own pleasure that kept on building up higher and higher inside of him. He wanted to sob out of frustration as Gibbs finally removed the harness, but then stepped away.

"Whenever you are ready, boy." Gibbs sank to his knees and took Tony's cock into his mouth, sucking hard, lapping and stroking at the head, at the shaft, making Tony's hips thrust forward as he let his gag reflex relax and took Tony deep. It was enough to make Tony leap over the edge.

"Master!" Tony screamed the word as Gibb's mouth covered his cock and started to treat him to the best blow job he had ever had. He knew he wouldn't last long and as his cock slipped down his Master's throat, his balls pulled up nearly into his body and then his orgasm erupted. He was unsure on how long it lasted as he emptied himself in his Master's mouth, but finally the world came back into focus and he saw Gibbs standing in front of him. "I love you, Master." His voice hoarse from the over usage.

Gibbs pulled Tony's body to his and claimed his sub's mouth with a hard kiss, letting his boy taste himself until he knew they could both do with some air and only then did he break the connection between them. "You're mine, boy. For always."

"Yes, Master, yours - for always." Tony sank against Gibb's body and as his Master kept him upright and steady, he realized that that everything worked out, that everything was all right.

**THE END**


End file.
